Love and Hate: Cayde 6 x Saline
by XmommaSageX
Summary: Exo was Cayde 6's student until they fell in love. Then things went down hill when the Cabal attacks.
1. Chapter 1

It had happened, it had finally happened to them, Saline didn't believe the gossip going around the traveler, until Cayde and her had that fight. The day before the Cabal had taken over, before everyone had lost their light, and before Saline lost her fire team, lost Cayde. Saline didn't understand why she was living the argument, maybe she was dead and this is what it was. Showing her how petty the argument had been, all because she told her fire team about her relationship with Cayde. When Zoe Zavala's sister was dating Lord Shaxx, and Skye was dating Zavala. It was nothing new, everyone would knew it would have happened anyway, but Cayde wanted to hide it and it had hurt Saline, thats when Cayde had ended it.

Saline had woken up from her sleep, hurt with her ghost laying beside her.

"Ghost?! Please wake up. I need you.. You're the only thing I have left." Saline didn't get movement, nor an answer. It wasn't like Exo's to cry, or any race to cry but she did.

"G...Guardian… S….Stop...W..we have to go. We don't have our light, but I can heal you, but if anything happens like death, I can't bring you back." Saline nodded as her Ghost had healed her, they both were off far away from the traveler as they could get, even though she wanted to look for Fire Team her mind wasn't even worried about Cayde, was filled with nothing more than hatred for him.

Saline had been moving for what seemed like days, it hit her hard seeing almost everything and everyone gone. The Cabal had really did a number on them, some things they could never get back from them. Everyone who died, giving their lives for the traveler, for their teachers. And they didn't turn back to even check on them. It pissed her off, Cayde should be looking for her, she still learns from him but with her light gone she was nothing but useless.

Are you okay Saline?" Her female ghost had asked her.

"Just thinking is all…"Saline had sighed, and her ghost knew her too well.

Stop focusing on what happened with Cayde." Saline went nuts.

"I'm not even thinking of him! I'm pissed off because they just left us here without even coming to look for us." Saline sat down on a snowy rock, her exo self was cold. Not that she could feel it.

Few weeks had passed, Skye and Zoe had found Zavala and the rest of his fire team, but they were still missing Saline for theirs. They both didn't bring it up because they knew how Cayde would take it, since he didn't know she was still missing.

Zoe was at her breaking point, "Skye, I can't keep lying to Zavala and you can't either for the sake of your relationship. We have to tell them together that Saline is still missing, or even worse dead."

"You're right, I was just thinking about that. Let's go, they are having a fire team meeting its best to bring it up then." Skye and Zoe both had walked to the meeting room, knowing they had their back but did Saline?

Ikora had turned, "How may we help you Guardian's?" Zavala had looked up at them Skye tried not to blush, as she looked straight at Ikora.

"We have something to tell you guys, and its been a lie all along."

Cayde was leaning against the barn post holding a chicken, "What chicken got your tongue? Ge it Chicken?" Cayde was the only one laughing. Zavala and Ikora both stood still looking at them.

"We lied about Saline… She hasn't shown up, we only said that because we didn't want you guys to delay yourself about the traveler. Skye has been searching with her Ghost but nothing so fair." Zoe was surprised that Cayde had a worried look on his face. Did that mean he still cared about her? Or was it just an act for them to tell him information.

"I can look for her Zavala, I may not have my light, but I know where she might be." Cayde surprised them all, but we let him go. Saline and him might finally make up which I think everyone was hoping for. We wanted Cayde's jokes back not his sad self either.

"I guess we will see if they come back together, or if Cayde comes back without her." Zavala had said, and they got back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Saline had sat down, after a long day of fighting the Fallen, the Cabal had showed up. She wasn't into the whole let's battle thing, since her Ghost did help her get her light back but she wasn't as powerful as before. Saline's left arm was also hanging halfway off, since the Cabal hit the traveler she hasn't had the time nor the stuff to fix it like she wanted too.

Cayde sighed, he has seen her from far away, but now he couldn't find her. It wasn't like her to just get up and run away from a fight, means something was wrong with her and it worried him. Cayde had just noticed that the Cabal hit, now it really worried him. As he took off after Saline, into the small cave on Earth.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Saline had met him at the door of the cave.

Cayde had let down his hood, and taken his helmet off, "Saline, it's just me." Saline was angry, but relieved to see him at the same time. Cayde had cracked a smile, and she backhanded him.

"I want to go back, but don't think everything is okay because it isn't. I don't even wanna talk to on the way back." Saline had gotten into his plane as Cayde sighed taking off.

Cayde hated this, he wish she would at least talk to him, about anything, about her day, but it hurt. Cayde went to open his mouth but nothing came out, his ghost was silent as well. Nothing could be said that could turn the events around that night.

Saline had gotten off as soon as they touched down on Earth. She saw her fireteam and it was like a smile came over her face as she hugged them both. Saline loved Cayde and seeing him do as she said really pissed her off, she broke away walking towards him.

"I see we never talked on the way home, you leave me then save me and give me mixed signals."

"You said you didn't want me talking to you Saline, so I did as you asked of me." Cayde looked at her confused.

Saline was angry, "Since when do you even listen to me? You never did before!"

"Actually, I did you're the one who couldn't keep your mouth shut about us or about anything else. That wasn't me that was you, now that I look back on it. I'm kinda glad I left you, because you're so fucking childish." Saline was taken back, as everyone was staring at them.

Saline slapped him, harder this time. Tears came to her eyes, she spent 6 months hiding it from everyone, when Zavala and Ikora knew. But when she spoke a word of it to her fireteam he went nuts.

"Then, you no longer have to train me. I'll do it on my own." Saline turned her back as she walked passed her fireteam hiding the tears coming down from her face. Cayde showed that he never really cared about her anymore, and it killed her a little bit inside. Maybe her father was right, maybe living on the traveler with such strict rules wasn't worth it.


End file.
